Jovana Numecha
{ Song } "Let's just be chill and live life, right? That's the point isn't it? Momma' always said that if you frown all the time your face'll get stuck that way." 'First Name' Jovana 'Last Name' Numecha (cha makes a "cka" sound) 'IMVU Name' Diversity 'Nicknames' Jo 'Age' April 15th, 16 y.o. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 140 lbs. 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Jovana is a very fiery spirit but with a sense of good witty comebacks, tasteful sarcasm, and laidback packaging. She loves laughter and music above all else, and thinks of herself as just a life-loving street-rat. She considers herself extroverted because she's quite outgoing, but at the same time Jo can come off as introverted. She has horrible short term memory problems which reveals itself when she often forgets her keys or leaves a book behind in the classroom. However her academic and sound recollection is astounding. Some might say that Jo has the makings of a thoroughbred nerd if she would put the effort forth and stop goofing off and underestimating herself. But to think herself of any higher "grit" per se, would mean looking a series of very dark, enigmatic questions about herself square in the eye. And Jovana has no desire to face down her demons yet. 'Apperance' Jo's a rather curvy girl for her age, having grown into her form quick. She's soft around the center and hips but her legs and upper arms are firm- which makes little sense considering her rather lax lifestyle. She has a rich bronze skintone, no scars to date, and a few freckles scattered here and there though none upon her face. Jovana adorns platinum blonde hair which appears white and is often debated as being ivory in color; a long set of locks though she styles it in a french braid and molded up top to make it appear like a short punk style. The teen adorns piercing pale green eyes which can often bore into others around her, though her smile contrasts them with a lighthearted ease. Her style is often very casual but she's forced to wear that damn skirt to school. 'Allignment' True Neutral (for now) 'Clan & Rank' None for now 'High school grade' Sophomore 'What district do you live in?' Bounces between District 1 & 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Student / Street Performer She works with her partner and a man she considers her older brother kind of, a man whose real name she still doesn't know. He goes by the alias Dorian Gray, based on the novel by Oscar Wilde. 'Fighting Style' Brazilian Jiu Jutsu 'Weapon of Choice' At current date: Drumsticks. And no I'm not talking about drumsticks of chicken you racist! Lol. ~The Monomolecular Helix~ A.K.A. the M.M. Helix. The Helix is a weapon custom designed for Jovana and for the purpose of Project New Mecca. This is a new technical design that conducts a molecular bond of nearly unbreakable strength between two polar access points. These access points are built into the thumbprints on a set of unique gloves in which the M.M. Helix is currently apart of. On the gloves as well, embedded in the fabric like a glittering dust, is a series of tiny, almost microscopic, rough diamond shards. These tempered crushed pieces of diamond are covered in a synthetic isotope that is magnetized to the monomolecular current (electromagnetic) when it is activated. Thus when the M.M. Helix is "on" or "activated", it forms an electromagnetic wire between the two access points which draws in the diamond shards, causing it to appear like a diamond razor wire that can expand or shrink as long as it is formed between the two access points. The same isotope that pulls the diamond pieces to the monomolecular current also magnetizes the minerals in blood. Thus blood will stick to the current as well, causing the glowing 'wire' to hold floating droplets or even glitter in the blood that is drawn to it. This was made particularly for Jovana to apply her blood when activating M.M. Helix, so that when the wire is thrown out around cybernetic armor, a piece of machinery such as a turrent, or even a security camera, she can apply her techno-viral blood to the target and shut it down. 'The Techno-Virus' A much simpler name for what she holds in her blood without even knowing it. Jovana is an experiment of sorts, an orphan plucked off of the streets and used as a weapon in the making though she doesn't even realize it. Within Jovana's blood is a anti-technological microbial pathogen, a creation of both Michiko Akasawa, a nanophysicist named Ai Kuronso, a virologist known as Kabal Vyngard, and with the help of another secretive agent working in on Project New Mecca. This Project is within Jovana's veins, and within her mind as well. The Techno-Virus when placed upon a item conducting electrical current of any kind, begins to infiltrate and destroy the technology by absorbing and rerouting the electrical signals within the machine, making it seem as if the technology is still working to whomever is using it, though the machine will in all reality be off or dead, entered into a submissive state to the virus. The virus will keep a piece of technology in this coy camouflage state for up to three hours before the virus itself dies and with it, the machine cuts off. At current date, the final touches on the Techno-Virus are being made. Such as the ability for the user (Jovana) to control the virus, allowing her to see what security cameras see, to learn recently input passwords on computers, and to track an electronic signal to its source. 'Allies/Enemies' N/A at the moment 'Background' -Working on it. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Dexterity 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen RPC